If tomorrow never comes
by xLykosx
Summary: FarfNagi XD Das Couple ist so süüüß


Autor: Naomi

Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz

Titel: If tomorrow never comes

E-Mail: AngelNaomiweb.de

Disclaimer: Tja, wie immer am Anfang einer eigenen Geschichte mit Charakteren, die jemand anderem gehören muss ich auch hier wieder klarstellen, dass die Charas aus Weiß Kreuz - leider - nicht mir gehören, sondern Eigentum von Koyasu&Co. und Project Weiß sind.

Dieses Werk nach unten zeig ist meine erste Liebesgeschichte zwischen Farfarello und Nagi Naoe. Konstruktive Kritik und sonstige Kommentare wären mir sehr willkommen.

Diese Geschichte widme ich meiner Brieffreundin Yukari yukari zuwinkt , weil sie mir einen ganz großen Gefallen getan hat und hiermit möchte ich mich noch einmal recht herzlich bei Dir bedanken, Yukari-chan sich verbeugt

Ich empfehle, diese Geschichte nur zu lesen, wenn man ein eingefleischter Shônen Ai-Fan ist. Beachtet auch bitte, dass die Story nicht für Personen unter 18 Jahren geeignet ist. (aber wer hört schon auf mich... --°)

Ich muss noch erwähnen, dass dies hier meine allererste Songfic ist , also berücksichtigt dies bitte

Ich habe den Song von Ronan Keating „If tomorrow never comes" gewählt, weil dies mein Lieblingslied ist und auch eine sehr schöne Ballade. Ich habe die eingeklammerten Worte vom weiblichen ins männliche umgeschrieben, damit der Text auch zu meiner Geschichte passt.

Leider gibt es nicht sehr viele Stories über Farfarello und Nagi, deshalb schaffe ich hiermit Abhilfe, weil dieses Couple sehr süß ist und auch dieses gewisse Etwas hat. schwärm

Ich halte nichts von Couples wie AyaxKen oder YôjixOmi, deshalb schreibe ich lieber Romane über Pairings wie KenxOmi oder FarfxNagi. Diese Couples sind viel süßer. Kontakte zu anderen KenxOmi und FarfxNagi Fans würde ich gerne aufbauen v

Warnings: YAOI!, **Farf x Nagi**, Brad x Schuldig, lemon!

Farf: „Verletzt deine Geschichte Gott???" fragend schaut seine Messer schwingt

Naomi: sweatdrop „Nein, aber wenn du so weitermachst, dann schon...!!!" °

Nagi: sich an Farf schmiegt „Wozu denn Gott verletzen? Du hast doch mich..."

Naomi: o.O° „Ich bin umgeben von... hüstel ...sextollen Verrückten!"

Farf&Nagi: „Sind wir gerne!!!" wild rumknutschen

Naomi: mit der Hand gegen die Stirn klatscht „Och nee, das muss ein Alptraum sein! Wie die Karnickel! Die sind ja noch schlimmer als Ken und Omi beim Sex...!"

Wieder einer dieser Abende, an denen gerade er Farfarello, den I(r)ren, in seiner Zelle versorgen musste, weil dieser sich irgend etwas angetan hatte. Letztes Mal hatte er sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten und wäre fast verblutet, wenn es nicht rechtzeitig bemerkt worden wäre, was aber glücklicherweise der Fall gewesen war.

Naoe Nagi seufzte. Irgendwie tat Farfarello ihm leid. Dieser arme Teufel hat gar niemanden. Er lebt ja quasi nur zum Töten... 

Langsam ging er mit dem Erste-Hilfe-Koffer den schwach beleuchteten langen Flur entlang in Richtung Treppenhaus, welches in den Keller führte.

Wie oft war er nun schon bei dem Iren im Keller gewesen und hatte ihn verarztet. Er wusste es nicht mehr. Es war ihm auch egal. Er würde es auch wohl kaum noch an seinen Fingern abzählen können.

Was bringt einen Menschen wohl soweit, sich selbst zu verletzen und zu foltern? , fragte sich der junge Psychokinet immer und immer wieder. Was will er sich damit beweisen?... Ist es vielleicht ein Hilferuf? Ein Hilferuf nach Aufmerksamkeit und Zuneigung? 

Er versuchte, sich den Iren als netten und sympathischen Kollegen vorzustellen. ...Was denke ich da überhaupt? Farf hasst alles und jeden. Er hasst sogar sich selbst. Wäre er überhaupt jemals in der Lage, jemanden zu lieben? 

Im Keller angekommen blieb er vor der Türe zu der Zelle des 20-Jährigen stehen. Was er sich wohl dieses Mal angetan hatte?

Nagi atmete tief durch und öffnete die Türe. Kühle Luft strich um seine Wangen als er den Raum betrat.

Kein Licht brannte. Dem 16-jährigen Jungen wurde mulmig zumute. Farfarello liebte die Dunkelheit, das wusste Nagi. Und er wusste auch, dass der Ire gerne aus dem Dunkeln, aus dem Hinterhalt einen Angriff startete. Farfarello war unberechenbar, selbst seinen Kollegen gegenüber. Manchmal griff er sie sogar an, tat ihnen aber glücklicherweise nie etwas Ernsthaftes an.

Nagi erwartete, jeden Moment überwältigt zu werden, doch zu seiner Verwunderung geschah nichts dergleichen.

Stille.

Erleichtert tastete Nagi an der kalten Wand nach dem Lichtschalter und fand ihn schließlich auch. Als er ihn betätigte, wurde der Raum mit warmem, weichem Licht geflutet.

Der 16-jährige Brünette schaute sich um. Farfarello lag auf seinem Bett und hatte ihm den Rücken gekehrt.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Nagi dem Bett und sprach ihn sanft an. „Farf...?"

Er merkte, wie er seinen Kollegen eben genannt hatte und lief leuchtend rot an. Na klasse, Naoe Nagi. Jetzt hast du es geschafft! Jetzt wird dein „Farf" wahrscheinlich jeden Moment einen Tobsuchtanfall bekommen und seinem Codenamen „Berserker" gerecht werden...! 

Der Angesprochene drehte sich in Nagis Richtung, doch sein Blick war keineswegs verärgert, sondern überrascht.

„Farf?" hakte der Ire zögernd nach und hob dabei seine Augenbrauen.

„Uhm.... also... ich dachte, das ist kürzer und... und klingt gut", stotterte Nagi verlegen. Er hatte das Gefühl, seine Wangen würden glühen.

Der Ire schaute ihn wortlos mit einem nichtssagenden Blick an.

„... uhm... wo bist du verletzt?" fragte der 16-Jährige schließlich nach einer langen unerträglichen Stille.

Wortlos setzte Farfarello sich auf und zog sein Shirt aus. An seinem linken Oberarm konnte Nagi eine länglich große, klaffende Schnittwunde ausmachen. Getrocknetes dunkles Blut zierte die Ränder der Verletzung, welches durch das spärliche Licht fast schwarz wirkte.

Nagis Blick schweifte kurz musternd über den Körper seines Gegenübers.

Der 20-jährige Ire sah verdammt gut aus; trotz dem eingebundenen Bauch konnte Nagi erkennen, dass er flach und durchtrainiert war. Sicher, er hatte Farfarello schon oft mit entblößtem Oberkörper gesehen, aber erst jetzt nahm er dies auch bewusst wahr.

Woran das wohl liegt? ... ich sollte mich lieber seiner Verletzung widmen, anstatt ihn so anzugaffen! , rügte sich der 16-Jährige selbst.

Nagi öffnete den Koffer und holte Desinfiziens, Tupfer und Bandagen heraus. Er brauchte nach den Utensilien nicht lange zu suchen; er wusste bereits, wo diese jeweils ihren Platz hatten. Es bin ja auch immer nur ich, der Farfarello verarztet. 

Nagi wusste, dass die anderen Farfarello nie verarzteten, weil sie sich zu schade für diesen „Job" waren.

Manchmal hasste er sie dafür, dass sie so grausam zu dem Iren waren. Er ist doch auch nur ein Mensch, auch er braucht Zuwendung... , dachte der 16-jährige Brünette verbittert.

Er begann, die Wunde zu desinfizieren und das Blut abzutupfen.

Farfarello hielt still und schwieg. Er blickte zu Boden.

Irgendwie ist er mir ziemlich ähnlich , dachte Nagi. Auch ich habe genau wie er keine Liebe erfahren. Und ich bin alleine... genau wie er... 

Schweigend wickelte er die Bandagen um den verletzten Arm des Iren und befestigte schließlich den Verband. Er betrachtete sein Werk; der Verband saß gut.

„So, fertig. Das wars", sagte Nagi in einem zufriedenen Ton. Er schaute zu dem 20-Jährigen auf.

Farfarello schaute ihn direkt an. Sein Blick war nicht finster wie sonst, sondern sanft. Der 20-Jährige wirkte dadurch fast verletzlich.

Nagi konnte plötzlich seinen Blick nicht mehr von dem seines Gegenübers abwenden. Er war von den goldgelben Augen ( A/N: ich schreibe die Pluralform, weil es sich besser anhört ) wie hypnotisiert, fast so, als hätte der Ire ihn mit einem Bannspruch belegt.

Beide schwiegen eine Weile, schauten sich nur wortlos an.

„Hältst du mich auch für verrückt?" fragte Farfarello plötzlich. In seiner Stimme lag unüberhörbar die Angst vor einem „ja".

„Nein. Ich halte dich keineswegs für verrückt", kam die Antwort von dem 16-Jährigen. „Sind nicht eher wir anderen die Schlimmen, weil wir dich so mies behandeln?"

„Du behandelst mich nicht mies", erwiderte der Ire zögernd. „Warum?"

„Weil... weil niemand es verdient, so behandelt zu werden und.... und... ach, ist doch egal", brachte der Brünette mit erstickter Stimme hervor. Er drehte sich von seinem Gegenüber weg. Ich darf keine Schwäche zeigen. Das ist bei Schwarz fehl am Platz... 

Farfarello erhob sich plötzlich vom Bett und blieb direkt hinter dem Jüngeren stehen, der ihm den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Er spürte, dass er Prodigy soeben an etwas schmerzliches erinnert haben musste.

Nagi konnte den Atem des anderen an seinem Nacken spüren und eine Gänsehaut überkam ihn. Der warme Atem auf seiner Haut fühlte sich seltsam an... aber er mochte es auch. Die Nähe des Iren tat ihm gut.

Plötzlich fühlte der 16-Jährige die streichelnden Hände von Farfarello an seinen Oberarmen. Er keuchte erschrocken. So etwas hätte er jetzt von dem sonst so kalten Iren nicht erwartet! Einen Moment lang wollte er sich schockiert aus der Berührung losreißen... aber er tat es nicht, ließ es sogar zu und fand schließlich auch daran Gefallen. Das Streicheln wirkte sehr beruhigend auf ihn, tröstend.

Wieder dieses Atmen an seinem Nacken, doch dieses Mal zusammen mit Farfarellos rauher Stimme: „Du solltest den Schmerz in dir nicht zu lange wüten lassen..." Mit diesen Worten ließ der Ire wieder von ihm ab und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

Woher...? Nagi drehte sich langsam wieder zu ihm herum, seine großen dunkelgrünen Augen waren voller Tränen.

„Ich... ich muss wieder gehen... die anderen warten..." Mit diesen Worten packte der 16-Jährige die Verbandsmaterialien hektisch wieder in den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer und schloss diesen.

Er ging mit dem Koffer in der Hand zur Türe und wandte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu Farfarello um, der ihn wieder mit diesem ungewohnt sanften Blick betrachtete. „Bis... dann", brachte Nagi noch über die Lippen, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und zügig den Raum verließ.

Langsam schritt der Brünette den langen Flur entlang. Woher wusste er, wie ich mich fühle? Er sieht mich doch seltener wie die anderen... kann es sein, dass er sehr feinfühlig ist? Oh Gott, ich kann das immer noch nicht glauben. War das eben wirklich Farf? Oder wollte er mich nur verarschen?... nein, das kann nicht sein. Ich habe es in seinen Augen gesehen... 

Er ließ das Geschehene immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf Revue passieren, während er wieder nach oben ging.

Ist es wirklich möglich, dass er als Einziger bemerkt hat, wie ich mich innerlich fühle? Er kann nicht so schlecht sein, wie immer alle sagen, auch wenn er sich manchmal merkwürdig verhält. 

Er lächelte. Nein, Farf war wirklich nicht von Grund auf schlecht. Auch er hatte eine Seite, die man mögen konnte...

„Nanana, an deiner Stelle würde ich nicht so über unseren Psychopathen denken."

Nagi schaute erschrocken hoch und blickte in Schuldigs intensivgrüne Augen. Oh, wie sehr er es hasste, wenn der Deutsche seine Gedanken las! „Schuldig, ich habe dir schon mindestens tausendmal gesagt...."

„... dass ich nicht deine Gedanken lesen soll. Ja, ich weiß. Sorry, Macht der Gewohnheit." Der Rothaarige grinste. „Aber meinen Rat in Bezug auf Farfarello solltest du trotzdem ernst nehmen. Er ist gefährlich. Da wird dich deine Psychokinese eines Tages auch nicht retten können, wenn du nicht aufpasst."

„Lass das bitte meine Sorge sein, was ich tue und was nicht!" Nagis Stimme klang verärgert. Er hasste es, immerzu bevormundet zu werden. Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr. „Außerdem gehe ich jetzt heim. Bis morgen."

Ohne Schuldigs Antwort abzuwarten, wandte sich der Psychokinet ab und ging in Richtung Ausgang des Gebäudes.

Schuldig schaute ihm wortlos nach. „Ich frage mich, was er wohl zu dir gesagt hat, dass du so über ihn denkst", murmelte er schließlich vor sich hin, bevor er zu Crawford in dessen Büro verschwand.

Farfarello lag seitlich auf seinem Bett. Vorsichtig strich er sich über seinen Verband.

Er sah wieder Nagis Gesicht vor sich, die tiefgrünen Augen des Jüngeren voller Tränen.

Nervös wälzte sich der Ire sich im Bett umher, von einer Seite auf die andere und wieder zurück. Was ist das nur für ein Gefühl, das von meinem Verstand Besitz ergreift? 

Er versuchte, seine Gedanken auf den nächsten Auftrag zu fixieren, aber er scheiterte kläglich. Er musste wieder an den jungen Psychokinet denken.

Langsam begann er in den Schlaf abzudriften während seine Gedanken sich jeder Einzelheit des heutigen Abends mit Nagi widmeten...

Leise folgte Nagi dem Schatten, der an der Mauer des Gebäudes entlang schlich. Es war ein Mitglied irgend eines Geheimdienstes, dessen Name Nagi sich nicht merken konnte - war es vielleicht das FBI? In Japan? - ,der Takatoris Machenschaften auf die Schliche gekommen war und nun Beweise suchte, um alles auffliegen zu lassen.

Und natürlich dürfen wir mal wieder die Drecksarbeit machen , dachte der junge Psychokinet genervt.

Er versuchte, den Schatten nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, doch das war in der Dunkelheit leichter gesagt als getan.

Zudem musste er auch immer wieder an den gestrigen Abend denken. Farf...

Der Schatten vor ihm verschwand um eine Gebäudeecke.

Vorsichtig näherte sich Nagi der Ecke. Er fragte sich, wo wohl die anderen drei gerade stecken mochten.

Hatten sie schon die anderen zwei Ziele erledigt?

Sein Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Er atmete tief durch und schaute um die Ecke.

Nichts. Niemand war zu sehen. Wo zur Hölle steckt er nur? , fragte sich Nagi hektisch.

Plötzlich vernahm er ein metallisches Knacken. Sofort wusste er, dass jemand hinter ihm war und seine Waffe gerade entsichert haben musste! Es musste der Agent sein. Sicherlich hatte er seinen Verfolger bemerkt!

Er schloss die Augen. Es war jetzt zu spät, noch psychokinetisch zu reagieren. Die Zeit reichte nicht mehr.

Es ist aus... 

Er vernahm einen Schuss und erwartete einen stechenden Schmerz, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.

Ein Aufschrei hinter ihm. Es war aber keine Stimme, die Nagi bekannt war. Er drehte sich blitzschnell um.

Farfarello stand mit dem Rücken zu Nagi schützend vor ihm. Der Agent lag vor dem Iren auf dem Boden in einer Blutlache.

Der 20-Jährige drehte sich langsam zu Nagi um. Er hatte eine Schusswunde links in der Bauchgegend. Das Blut schoss förmlich aus der Wunde. Farfarellos Hand, in der er ein blutbeflecktes Messer hielt, zitterte.

„Farf!" schrie Nagi und schritt hastig zu seinem verwundeten Kollegen. Dieser brach zusammen.

Der 16-jährige Psychokinet kniete sich sofort neben den Iren und bettete dessen Kopf in seinen Schoß.

Er zog seine Jacke aus und drückte sie mit einer Hand zur Blutstillung auf die Wunde.

Farfarello war blass; er atmete schwer.

Nagi spürte, wie Tränen seine Augen füllten. Er versuchte dagegen anzukämpfen. Vergeblich.

Ein dicker Kloß erschwerte ihm das Schlucken.

„Warum?" flüsterte er mit fast erstickter Stimme und strich dabei mit seinem Handrücken über die kalte Wange des Iren.

Der Ire lächelte schwach. Seine Augenlider wurden immer schwerer. Er vernahm von sehr weiter Ferne Schritte und das Rufen der anderen beiden. Nagi war in Sicherheit. Er schloss seine Augen.

Oh Gott, er wird doch nicht etwa... Nagi konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.

„Bitte, geh nicht!", schluchzte der Psychokinet und drückte den Oberkörper des anderen an sich. „Tu mir das bitte nicht an..."

Du bist in Sicherheit. Das genügt mir. Du bist mir das hier wert... , waren Farfarellos letzte Gedanken, bevor alles verschwamm...

Langsam öffnete Farfarello die Augen. Er musste sie am Anfang wieder etwas zusammenkneifen, musste blinzeln, um sich an die Helligkeit zu gewöhnen.

Er blickte geradewegs an eine weiße Decke.

Er erinnerte sich. Der Agent, der auf Nagi zielte, sein Eingreifen, um seinen jungen Kollegen zu retten... Aber was war danach geschehen? Haben sie ihn etwa doch noch geschnappt??... 

Der Ire setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf. Doch er spürte plötzlich, dass jemand sanft über seinen Arm strich.

„Hey, ist schon gut. Du bist im Krankenhaus." Der 20-Jährige vernahm die sanfte Stimme des jungen Psychokineten neben sich und drehte reflexartig den Kopf in dessen Richtung.

Nagi saß neben ihm am Bett. Er war etwas blass und hatte Ringe unter den Augen; offensichtlich hatte er weiß Gott wie lange nicht geschlafen.

Der Jüngere lächelte ihn sanft an. „Wie geht es dir?"

Der Ire musste sich besinnen. Er hatte zwar keine Schmerzen, aber er spürte sehr wohl die Auswirkungen der Schusswunde. Er fühlte sich ziemlich schwach und müde war er auch etwas. Außerdem war seine Kehle wie ausgetrocknet.

„... besser..." brachte er schließlich über die Lippen.

Bei diesem Wort fiel Nagi ein Stein vom Herzen und er strich abermals über den Oberarm des Iren. „Du hast lange geschlafen. Ganze zwei Tage und Nächte."

Farfarello schaute Nagi schockiert an. „Was? So lange????"

Der Jüngere nickte. „Hast du Durst? Soll ich dir etwas Wasser holen?"

Der 20-Jährige schluckte. Wasser würde ihm jetzt bestimmt gut tun. „... ja... bitte."

Sofort stand der junge Psychokinet auf. „Bin gleich wieder da." Damit verließ er das Zimmer.

Der Ire schaute ihm perplex hinterher. Er war es ganz und gar nicht gewohnt, bedient zu werden und dann auch noch von einem seiner Kollegen. Aber Nagi war ja auch nicht irgendein Kollege. Er war mehr, vielleicht sogar... ein Freund?

Er wäre der erste Freund, den ich in meinem Leben habe... dachte Farfarello verbittert. Nein, es kann nicht sein. Ich muss mich täuschen. Niemand auf der Welt will jemanden wie mich zum Freund haben, geschweige denn zu noch mehr... 

Er seufzte schwer. Sein Blick schweifte durch das Zimmer.

Er war an eine Infusion angeschlossen, die bereits halb durchgelaufen war. Auf der linken Seite des Zimmers waren zwei große Fenster, durch die sich warmes Sonnenlicht brach. An der Steigung der Sonne konnte der Ire erkennen, dass es bereits später Nachmittag sein musste.

Er ließ seinen Blick weiterschweifen und blieb an einem Blumenstrauß hängen, der in einer weißen Vase stand. Es waren Lilien.

Der 20-Jährige fragte sich, für was Lilien wohl als Symbol standen, als plötzlich die Türe langsam geöffnet wurde.

Der Ire erwartete Nagi, doch statt dessen kam Brad Crawford herein.

„Ich habe bereits gewusst, dass du wach bist, aber wo ist Nagi?" fragte der Amerikaner sichtlich erstaunt.

„Er holt mir ein Glas Wasser", raunte der Ire in Erwiderung zurück. „Warum?"

„Na ja, ich habe mich das nur gefragt, weil er die ganzen zwei Tage lang, in denen du k.o. warst, nicht von deiner Seite gewichen ist. Er hat nicht einmal geschlafen."

Farfarello musste schwer schlucken. Er war die ganze Zeit bei mir? Er hat sich tatsächlich Sorgen um mich gemacht... Nagi.... 

Der 25-jährige Amerikaner unterbrach seine Gedanken. „Ich habe mit den Ärzten gesprochen. Weil du keine Schmerzen hast und die Schusswunde nicht allzu gefährlich ist, darfst du heute Abend unter der Bedingung, Anstrengungen strengstens zu vermeiden, nach Hause und dich dort auskurieren."

Der Ire nickte wortlos. Seine Gedanken waren schon wieder bei dem jungen Brünetten.

Brad seufzte. „Wie auch immer, ich habe jetzt noch zu arbeiten. Bis dann."

Mit diesen Worten verließ der 25-Jährige das Zimmer. Als er draußen war, lief er den Gang entlang und lächelte. Na ja, als „Arbeit" kann man das ja eigentlich nicht bezeichnen, wenn ich mit Schuldig ein Schäferstündchen habe... 

Ein paar Meter weiter begegnete er Nagi, der ein Glas Wasser bei sich trug.

„Seit wann bedienst du unseren Psychopathen?" fragte der Amerikaner mit einem ironischen Unterton.

„Er ist kein Psychopath, er ist ein Mensch wie du und ich!" zischte Nagi sichtlich sauer. „Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, vergiss das nicht!"

Er lief weiter. „Und nun entschuldige mich! Ich kümmere mich um meinen Kollegen!"

Damit ging Nagi in Richtung des Zimmers, in dem sein Kollege lag und ließ einen völlig verblüfften Brad Crawford zurück.

Er blieb vor Farfarellos Zimmertür stehen und klopfte kurz an, bevor er eintrat.

Farfarello saß immer noch aufrecht im Bett und drehte den Kopf in Nagis Richtung. Dann schweifte ein leichtes Lächeln über seine Lippen.

Nagi erwiderte das Lächeln und trat an die Seite des Bettes, um seinem Kollegen das Glas Wasser zu reichen. „Hier, trink. Dann geht es dir gleich viel besser."

„... danke", gab der Ire zurück, bevor er das kalte Wasser trank. Nagi hatte nicht zuviel versprochen. Er fühlte sich gleich um einiges besser und vor allem erfrischt. Das kühle Wasser rann seinen Hals hinunter wie Lebenselixier.

Schließlich stellte der 20-Jährige das Glas zur Seite. „Ich darf heute Abend wieder raus", sagte er nach kurzem Schweigen.

„Gut. Ich werde dich nach Hause begleiten", erwidert der 16-Jährige. ...Oh mann, das hat er jetzt bestimmt falsch aufgefasst! „Das... das heißt, natürlich nur, wenn du möchtest", fügte er schnell hinzu.

„Mach dir keine Umst..."

„Das macht mir nichts aus. Ist... schon in Ordnung", fiel ihm Prodigy schnell ins Wort.

Der Ire nickte langsam. Dann legte er sich wieder hin.

„Ruh dich noch etwas aus", flüsterte Nagi, woraufhin Farfarello die Augen schloss. Dann löschte er das Licht.

Nach einer Weile schlief der Ire. Nagi beobachtete ihn fasziniert.

Er sieht so süß und unschuldig aus, wenn er schläft , dachte der 16-Jährige. Er strich mit seinen Fingern über die Wange des Iren. Seine Haut ist so weich... Nein, er ist nicht so schlimm, wie sie alle sagen... Aber was wäre gewesen, wenn er die Schusswunde nicht überlebt hätte? Dann hätte ich jetzt nicht die Chance, ihm zu sagen, was ich über ihn denke, dass er in meinen Augen keineswegs ein Psychopath ist... Und er dankte allem, was heilig war dafür, dass er noch eine Chance bekommen hatte. Eine zweite Chance, Farfarello zu sagen, wie er über ihn dachte... und was er für ihn fühlte...

Und er wollte die Chance nutzen. Noch heute.

Nagi liebkoste Farfs Wangen weiter, versunken in seinen Gedanken, die nur dem Mann galten, der vor ihm im Bett lag und schlief...

Sometimes late at night I lie awake and watch him sleeping.

He´s lost in peaceful dreams, so I turn off the lights and lay there in the dark.

And a thought crosses my mind: if I never wake in the morning

would he ever doubt the way I feel about him in my heart?

Chorus: If tomorrow never comes

would he know how much I love him ?

Did I try in every way to show him every day

he´s my only one?

And if my time on earth were through

he must face this world without me.

Is the love I gave him in the past

gonna be enough to last if tomorrow never comes? 

Langsam liefen beide die Straße entlang. Sie hatten eben erst das Krankenhaus verlassen und waren nun auf dem Heimweg.

Der Weg, auf dem sie gingen, war nur spärlich durch Straßenlampen beleuchtet.

Der junge Psychokinet war in Gedanken.

Ich habe schon einmal meine Chance verpasst, Menschen, die ich liebe - meine Familie - zu sagen, wie sehr ich sie liebe. Das werde ich ab hier ändern... Er schaute Farfarello an und lächelte sanft.

„Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei dir bedankt... Danke, dass du mir das Leben gerettet hast, Farf." Dabei errötete der 16-Jährige leicht.

„Keine Ursache", erwiderte der Ire knapp, immer noch nach vorne blickend. Es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass der 20-Jährige Probleme hatte, sich gekonnt auszudrücken. Das lag wohl mitunter auch daran, dass er nicht sehr oft ein Dankeschön ausgesprochen bekam.

Vor dem Apartment des Iren blieben sie schließlich stehen.

„Ich wollte dir noch etwas sagen..." sagte der junge Psychokinet leise. Ich hoffe, er missversteht das nicht als Beleidigung, was ich jetzt zu ihm sage... 

„Schieß los", erwiderte der Ire ruhig. Seine Stimme klang erwartend, hoffend, fast so als würde er etwas ganz bestimmtes aus dem Mund des Jüngeren hören wollen.

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass..." Nagi versuchte, die richtigen Worte zu finden. „... dass ich dich nicht für jemanden halte, den man meiden muss. Meine Antwort war ernst gemeint. Ich halte dich keineswegs für verrückt... im Gegenteil. Ich mag dich."

´Cause I´ve lost love once in my life

who never knew how much loved them.

Now I live with the regret that my

true feelings for them never were revealed.

So I made a promise to myself:

to say each day how much he means to me

and avoid that circumstance where there´s

no second chance to tell him how I feel.

Chorus: If tomorrow never comes

would he know how much I love him ?

Did I try in every way to show him every day

he´s my only one?

And if my time on earth were through

he must face this world without me.

Is the love I gave him in the past

gonna be enough to last if tomorrow never comes? 

Der 16-Jährige spürte, dass wieder Röte in seine Wangen schoss. „... klingt total kitschig, hm?"

„Nein. Keineswegs." kam die Antwort. „Ich wußte schon die ganze Zeit, dass du so über mich denkst. Du vergleichst dich mit mir, weil wir viele Parallelen haben."

Nagis Augen weiteten sich. „Woher weißt du das alles?" fragte er irritiert.

„Es ist nicht schwer, deine Handlungen und Gesichtszüge zu deuten. Du bist mir in der Tat in einigem ähnlich", erwiderte der Ire ruhig. „Und wenn ich die Wahl hätte... ich würde es wieder tun."

Nagis Herz pochte bis zu seinem Hals. So etwas hat noch nie jemand für mich getan, geschweige denn etwas derartiges gesagt... oh Farf... 

„Warum?... warum hast du mir das Leben gerettet?" Er konnte diese Frage nicht mehr vor sich herschieben. Der Psychokinet wollte Klarheit.

„Ist doch egal", erwiderte der Ire schnell und holte seine Schlüssel aus der Tasche. Weil er dies so hektisch tat, fiel ihm der Schlüsselbund auf den Boden. Augenblicklich beugten sich beide herunter und griffen danach.

Ihre Gesichter waren nun nur noch wenige Millimeter voneinander entfernt.

Langsam schaute der Psychokinet zu dem Iren auf, welcher seinen Blick fing.

Schweigen. Eine knisternde Spannung entstand urplötzlich, welche beide in ihren Fängen hielt.

Nagi konnte den warmen Atem des Älteren auf seinem Gesicht spüren. Ein wohliger Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken.

Der 16-Jährige befeuchtete unbewusst seine Lippen, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Blick des Iren nun wie gebannt auf diese gerichtet war.

Nagi keuchte. Diese Nähe war ihm sehr willkommen. Oh bitte, tu doch etwas, Farf. Egal was. Sonst halte ich das hier nicht mehr aus. , dachte er. In seiner Bauchgegend begann es, heftig zu kribbeln.

Als hätte der 20-Jährige seine Gedanken gelesen, hob er plötzlich seine Hand und legte sie an Nagis Wange. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne und berührte zärtlich die Lippen des Jüngeren.

Ein Moment, der wie eine Ewigkeit schien.

Nagi spürte die Weichheit und die Wärme der Lippen seines Partners, schmeckte einen süßen, mehr versprechenden Geschmack, der ihn festhielt wie eine unsichtbare Hand.

Es ist mir egal, dass er ein Mann ist. Und es ist mir egal, was die anderen über ihn denken. Wenn er nur nicht damit aufhört... Nagis Herz raste wie wild und er begann sich leicht gegen den Iren zu winden. Er wollte von Farfarello berührt werden. Sein Körper schrie förmlich danach.

Der Ire löste sich wieder von ihm, keuchend. Auch auf seinen Wangen zeichnete sich nun eine leichte Röte ab. Verlegen blickte er zu Boden. Dafür wird er mich jetzt bestimmt hassen... ich konnte noch nie etwas richtig machen... 

Zur Verwunderung des Iren ergriff plötzlich Nagi die Initiative und küsste ihn. Doch dieses Mal war der Kuss intensiver, fordernder. Der 20-Jährige zögerte keinen Moment. Er zog den jüngeren Jungen an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Vorsichtig ließ er dabei seine Zunge die Lippen des anderen berühren, welcher diese daraufhin bereitwillig weiter öffnete, um ihm Eintritt zu gewähren.

Ihre Zungen begannen, sich gegenseitig zu erforschen, zu tänzeln, empfindliche Punkte in der Mundhöhle des anderen zu berühren und so immer wieder ein Keuchen der beiden zu entlocken.

Beide spürten, wie Hitze sie durchflutete, die durch die Reibung aneinander noch größere Ausmaße erhielt.

Nagi wusste, dass es jetzt kein Zurück mehr gab. Er wollte auch nicht. Alles, was er jetzt wollte, war von dem 20-jährigen Iren berührt zu werden.

Farfarello zog ihn sanft in Richtung Türe, ohne dabei auch nur einen einzigen Moment den Kuss zu unterbrechen. Mit einer Hand versuchte er, die Haustüre aufzuschließen, doch das war leichter gesagt als getan.

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es Farfarello erschien, fand er schließlich das Schlüsselloch und drehte den Schlüssel darin um, bis er ein zufriedenstellendes Knacken und Öffnen der Türe hören konnte.

Da sich beide gegen die Türe lehnten, stolperten sie in die Wohnung und fielen auf den Boden.

Der Ire beugte sich sofort wieder über Nagi und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

Der junge Psychokinet schlang seine Arme um seinen Partner und zog ihn an sich. In seinem Innersten bestand kein Zweifel mehr; er wusste, wie weit er mit dem Mann, der über ihm lag und der ihm so viel bedeutete, gehen wollte. „Ich.... ich will dich spüren...", keuchte er, nachdem der Kuss zu Ende war. „In mir..."

Farfarello stockte. Hatte er da eben richtig gehört? „Nagi... das ist eine große Vertrauenssache. Ich bin vielleicht..."

„Ich bin mir so sicher wie noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben. Ich möchte mit dir schlafen, Farfarello", unterbrach ihn Nagi sanft.

Der Ire schluckte. „Noch nie in meinem Leben durfte ich jemanden haben...", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme. Dann strich er zärtlich durch die Haare des Jungen unter ihm, fühlte wie weich sie waren. „Du bist der erste Mensch, der mir es erlaubt... Ich werde nichts tun, was du nicht möchtest..."

„Ich weiß", lächelte Nagi. In seinen Augen konnte Farfarello tiefes Begehren erkennen.

Wieder umspielte ein Lächeln die Lippen des Iren. Nagi dachte, dass es eines der schönsten Lächeln war, die er je gesehen hatte.

Plötzlich erhob sich der 20-Jährige und hielt Nagi die Hand hin. „Komm, verlegen wir das hier an einen bequemeren Ort."

Ohne zu zögern griff Nagi nach der Hand des anderen und zog sich hoch.

Farfarello führte ihn an der Hand durch das Wohnzimmer in sein Schlafzimmer. Es war spärlich eingerichtet; nur eine Kommode und ein Nachttisch standen im Zimmer, es gab ein großes Fenster, durch das spärliches Licht von außen fiel und das Bett war nicht allzu geräumig, doch es reichte aus für das, was sie beide jetzt tun wollten. Beide zogen schnell ihre Jacken aus und warfen sie achtlos zu Boden.

Am Bett angekommen hob der Ire Nagi auf seine Arme und legte ihn hinein. Dann beugte er sich wieder über den Jüngeren und küsste ihn zärtlich. Nagis Lippen schmeckten so süß, süßer als der süßeste Honig und waren so unglaublich weich. Farf glaubte, niemals genug von dem Geschmack seines jüngeren Partners bekommen zu können.

Vorsichtig ließ er wieder seine Zunge in Nagis Mund eindringen und begann, sanft mit seiner Hand über die Hüfte des 16-Jährigen zu streicheln.

Nagi keuchte laut. In seiner Leistengegend entstand nun ein gefährliches Kribbeln. Gott, das fühlt sich unglaublich gut an... Er wand sich unter seinem Partner und schlang seine Arme um die Schultern des Iren und strich sanft an den Konturen der Schulterblätter entlang. Der Ire fühlte sich verdammt gut an.

Sein Keuchen wurde noch lauter als Farf unter sein Shirt griff und über seinen Bauch streichelte. „... ja... gut", flüsterte Nagi leise ins Ohr des Älteren.

„Es wird noch besser werden", flüsterte der Ire erwidernd und zog dem Jüngeren das Shirt aus, welches jetzt völlig überflüssig schien. Als er den makellosen Körper des jungen Psychokineten sah, diesen flachen Bauch und den geschmeidigen Oberkörper, stockte ihm der Atem.

„Du bist wunderschön", brachte er schließlich atemlos hervor. „Einfach perfekt."

Nagi errötete. „...all das hier kannst du haben", erwiderte er sanft.

Farfarello küsste Nagi wieder sanft auf die Lippen, dann begann er, dessen Kinn, danach seinen Hals und seinen Oberkörper zu liebkosen. Hin und wieder leckte er an Nagis Haut. Sie schmeckte so süß wie Schokolade. Der Geschmack benebelte den Iren. Er konnte und er wollte auch nicht aufhören, Nagi zu schmecken. Er wollte dem jungen Psychokineten alles geben. Er wollte ihn wunschlos befriedigen.

Der Junge unter ihm wand sich heftig und keuchte, sein Atmen war nun schneller und lauter. Er zog den Iren ganz über sich und spreizte seine Beine etwas. Er spürte Farfs anschwellende Männlichkeit gegen seine pressen und gab ein leises Stöhnen von sich.

Auch der Ire konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken als er Nagis harte Männlichkeit an seiner spürte.

Vorsichtig küsste er sich weiter an Nagis Oberkörper entlang, bis er gefunden hatte, wonach er suchte. Vorsichtig leckte er an der Brustwarze des Jüngeren, bevor er sie in den Mund nahm und leicht zu saugen begann.

Nagi gab ein lautes Stöhnen von sich und verkrampfte seine Hände in den Schultern seines Partners. Hitze, die heißer als die Hölle zu sein schien durchflutete seinen ganzen Körper. Er glaubte, dieses tiefe Verlangen nicht mehr länger ertragen zu können. Er konnte nicht mehr warten. Er wollte ihn jetzt spüren.

„Ohh... Farf... bitte nimm mich jetzt. Ich halte das nicht mehr aus..." keuchte er, sich windend gegen den Mann, der ihm seinen Verstand raubte, ihn so verrückt machte.

Der Ire ließ von Nagi ab. Auch er hielt es kaum noch aus. Er hatte das Gefühl, sein Glied würde nun jeden Moment seine Shorts zum Zerreißen bringen.

„Dann... dann sollten wir nicht länger warten", flüsterte er in Nagis Ohr, welcher sich wieder in purem Verlangen gegen ihn zu winden begann.

„Ja... lass es uns tun. Jetzt." Die Stimme des 16-Jährigen klang fast flehend, so als könne er es nicht erwarten, eins mit Farfarello zu werden.

Nagis Körper bebte förmlich vor Erwartung. Mit ihm will ich es tun und sonst mit niemandem. Er ist der Einzige, der mich versteht und auch auf meine Bedürfnisse eingehen kann... er ist der Einzige, den ich will... 

Der 16-Jährige keuchte wieder als er fühlte, wie sein Partner ihm die Hose öffnete, sie sanft zusammen mit seinen Shorts über seine Hüften herabstreifte und sie ihm auszog. Er errötete leicht. Noch nie hat mich jemand so gesehen. Er ist der Erste, mein erstes Mal... und ich will ihm mein erstes Mal schenken... Ungeduldig streifte er seine Socken ab auf den Boden der Seite des Bettes.

Farfarello begann sanft mit seinen Fingern, Nagis Schaft entlangzustreichen, ihn zu liebkosen. Nagi gab ein lautes Stöhnen von sich und verkrampfte seine Hände in den Laken. Dieses Streicheln fühlte sich so verdammt gut an und war zugleich heißer als jedes Feuer dieser Erde. „Ohh... das fühlt sich gut an...", keuchte der 16-Jährige mit rauher Stimme.

Farfarello küsste ihn wieder, leidenschaftlich, fordernd und Nagi griff am Saum des Shirts seines Partners und zog es ihm aus, den Kuss nur kurz unterbrechend.

Wieder konnte der 16-Jährige den kräftigen Oberkörper seines Partners bewundern... aber dieses Mal durfte er ihn auch berühren und... ihn fühlen. Vorsichtig strich er über die Brustmuskeln des Iren. Ein wohliger Schauer durchflutete ihn bei dem Gedanken daran, ihn an sich zu spüren.

Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf und begann, Farfarellos Hose zu öffnen.

Der 20-Jährige keuchte, sein Atmen war hörbar lauter. Er wand sich aus den überflüssigen Kleidungsstücken heraus, bis er ebenfalls nackt war. Nagis Blick schweifte über seinen ganzen Körper und zog jede seiner Konturen in sich hinein. „Ich mag deinen Körper", hauchte er leise, als er den Beweis für die Erregung des 20-Jährigen sah.

Dann legte er sich zurück aufs Bett, räkelte sich langsam und schenkte dem Iren sein süßestes Lächeln.

Farfarello war sichtlich fasziniert. Nagi war so wunderschön, seine Bewegungen waren die eines Engels. Und diesen Jungen würde er besitzen dürfen... Eine Welle starker Erregung flutete seinen ganzen Körper. Aber... er hatte auch etwas Angst. Es war sein erstes Mal und er wollte Nagi nicht enttäuschen.

Er strich wieder über die Hüften des Jüngeren und dieser schloss die Augen und keuchte leise, genießerisch.

Als Farfarello dann auch noch über sein Po strich und sanft die Pobacken knetete, gab der junge Psychokinet ein raues Stöhnen von sich.

Der Ire fühlte, wie wohlgeformt und fest die Pobacken des 16-Jährigen waren, und keuchte ebenfalls. Er ist bereit, er möchte mich wirklich spüren , dachte der 20-Jährige verzückt.

Schnell löste er sich von dem Jüngeren, der nicht wusste, wie ihm geschah. „Wa... warum hast du aufgehört?" fragte Nagi ungeduldig.

„Schließ die Augen... lass mich nur machen", erwiderte der Ire sanft.

Der Angesprochene tat, was ihm gesagt wurde. Er spürte einen kurzen Kuss auf seinen Lippen und gab ein Schnurren von sich. Dann vernahm er, dass irgend eine Schublade geöffnet wurde. Er vermutete, dass es die Nachttischschublade war.

Was macht er da wohl gerade? 

Ein Geräusch wie als würde ein kleiner Behälter geöffnet werden drang an seine Ohren.

Dann spürte er wieder die Lippen des anderen auf seinen, leidenschaftlich, beharrlich. Nagi erwiderte den Kuss verlangend und griff nach oben, wo er die Schultern Farfs vermutete. Als er sie ertastet hatte, schlang er seine Arme um sie und zog seinen Partner an sich. Die Körperwärme des Iren und seine heißen Küsse ließen das Blut des Psychokineten schneller fließen. Er konnte den schnellen Herzschlag des älteren Jungen spüren. Er will es genauso wie ich... 

Farfarello brachte wieder seine Männlichkeit mit der des Jüngeren in Berührung und instinktiv spreizte dieser seine Beine etwas mehr. Der Ire bewegte sich leicht gegen die Erektion des Jungen unter ihm.

Das Gefühl der Reibung ihrer harten Männlichkeiten aneinander war unglaublich. Nagi fühlte sich als stünde er in Flammen. Er gab ein lautes Keuchen von sich, seine Augen immer noch geschlossen.

Farfarello küsste wieder den Hals des Brünetten und leckte an manchen Stellen, schmeckte wieder diese süße, wunderbare Schokoladenhaut, die so weich und geschmeidig war.

Der Junge unter ihm keuchte immer heftiger. Er fühlte sich als müsste er jetzt, jeden Moment verbrennen.

Ich habe zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben das Gefühl, dass das was ich tue, richtig ist. Mit ihm... 

Der Ire keuchte ebenfalls immer heftiger. Er wusste, dass ihnen jetzt nicht mehr viel Zeit blieb.

Vorsichtig ließ er seine Finger über die Innenschenkel seines jüngeren Partners streichen, danach über seine Erektion, liebkoste sanft das heiße Fleisch.

„Farf... ohh... gut.. ", stöhnte Nagi leise.

Der Ire ließ seine Hand weiterwandern, bis er die Öffnung seines jüngeren Partners fühlen konnte. Dann massierte er sie sanft mit seinen Fingern, bis der Junge sich entspannte. Vorsichtig ließ er nun einen Finger, den er vorher mit Vaseline eingefettet hatte, eindringen.

Nagi verkrampfte seine Hände in den Laken. Er war etwas unsicher. Es ist so... ungewohnt... aber es fühlt sich irgendwie gut an... 

Als der 16-Jährige spürte, wie sich der Finger des Iren in ihm bewegte, rein- und rausglitt, machte sich eine wohlige Wärme in ihm breit und er begann wieder, leise zu stöhnen. „Ja... ohh..."

Doch sein leises Stöhnen wurde plötzlich ziemlich laut, als Farfarello begann, ihn an seinem empfindlichsten Punkt, auch genannt Prostata, zu massieren. Eine Welle großer Lust durchflutete den Körper des 16-Jährigen und schüttelte seinen Körper wie ein Windsturm. Er verkrampfte seine Finger noch heftiger in den Laken. Dies war heißer als die Hölle!

Sanft zog Farfarello wieder seinen Finger heraus. Nagi öffnete langsam die Augen und blickte seinem Partner direkt in die Augen.

Farfarello schaute ihn mit einer Zärtlichkeit an, die Nagi noch nie zuvor in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. Und dieser Blick gefiel dem 16-Jährigen. Sehr sogar. Er zeigte, dass der Ire nur nach außen hin so hart war und bewies damit Nagis Vermutungen und Hoffnungen, die er gehegt hatte.

Der 20-Jährige berührte wieder Nagis Lippen, zuerst sanft, dann intensivierte er den Kuss. Nagi schloss wieder seine Augen und gab sich Farfarello völlig hin. Es gab nur noch sie beide.

Dann konnte er wieder den Finger des 20-Jährigen an seiner Öffnung fühlen. Vorsichtig drang er ein, aber dieses Mal folgte noch ein zweiter Finger. Nagi verkrampfte sich wieder, aber nur kurz, denn er spürte wieder, wie Farfs Finger hineinglitten, danach hinaus und wieder hinein.

Der Psychokinet stöhnte ziemlich laut auf. Die Lust kam wieder, aber noch viel intensiver. Er wusste nicht, wie viel er noch ertragen konnte. Wie wird es sich wohl erst anfühlen, wenn er mich ganz nimmt? Ein heißer Schauer lief ihm bei dem Gedanken über den Rücken.

Dann zog der Ire wieder sanft seine Finger heraus und wischte sie an einem Tempo ab. Prüfend blickte er dem Jungen unter ihm in die Augen.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er flüsternd.

Nagi keuchte immer noch leicht. Eine ziemlich intensive Rötung zeichnete sich auf seinen Wangen ab.

Dann lächelte der junge Psychokinet. „Gut... Ich bin bereit."

Der 20-Jährige fasste die Hüften des anderen Jungen und hob ihn etwas an, so dass seine Erektion die Öffnung des Jüngeren berühren konnte. Vorsichtig begann er vorwärts zu drängen; er konnte spüren, dass sich Nagi ihm nach und nach öffnete.

Der brünette Junge begann wieder laut zu stöhnen und warf den Kopf hin und her. Oh, dieses Gefühl war unglaublich! Heftige, lustvolle Schauder durchliefen Nagis Körper, während er nach Luft schnappte und keuchte.

Auch sein Partner stöhnte lauter. Er fühlt sich so eng an, so warm... ich kann nicht genug von ihm bekommen... 

Der Ire drang vorsichtig weiter vorwärts und biss die Zähne aufeinander, um nicht zu kommen. Er wollte, dass sie beide zusammen ihren Höhepunkt erreichten. Es sollte etwas ganz besonderes werden.

Der Junge unter ihm stöhnte immer lauter, je weiter der 20-jährige Ire vordrang. Er wollte nicht, dass Farfarello damit aufhörte, ihn zu füllen. Die Lust in ihm stieg immer mehr, fast bis ins Unermessliche. Er wand sich, bäumte sich gegen seinen Partner auf, rang immer und immer wieder nach Luft. „...bitte... hör nicht auf damit..."

Ermutigt durch Nagis Worte glitt der Ire immer weiter in den schlanken Körper seines Partners, bis er tief in ihn gebettet war.

Dann beugte er sich über Nagi, griff seine Hand, verflechtete ihre Finger und schaute ihn nochmals prüfend an. Der andere Junge öffnete beim Verflechten ihrer Hände die Augen. Er war entspannt, erwartend, kleine Schweißperlen zierten seine Stirn und ein paar Strähnen hingen ihm lose ins Gesicht. Er sah wirklich aus wie ein Engel.

Nun begann der Ire zu stoßen, langsam, auf Nagi Rücksicht nehmend.

Er konnte ein lautes Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken. Der jüngere Junge fühlte sich so wunderbar an, fast als wolle er ihn nicht mehr loslassen. Der Ire atmete sehr heftig. „Nagi... du.... bist wunderbar..."

Der Psychokinet brachte trotz dem Keuchen ein Lächeln zustande, welches er zusammen mit einem sanften Blick dem Iren schenkte. Sanft drückte er die Hand seines Partners.

Farf begann wieder zu stoßen, doch dieses Mal etwas intensiver, in einem langsamen, heißen Rhythmus, der ihr beider Blut noch heißer strömen ließ, ihre Hitze steigerte, ihr Keuchen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Stöhnen werden ließ.

Ihr Tempo vereinigte sich zu einem gemeinsamen schnellen Rhythmus und sie fühlten sich als seien sie unzertrennbar, als wären sie miteinander verschmolzen, fühlten nur den Körper des anderen, sein Stöhnen, seine Wärme, die Reibung.

Pure Ekstase durchströmte Nagi. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er etwas so schönes und intensives erlebt.

Jedes Stoßen Farfs in seinen Körper, jedes Streifen der Männlichkeit des Iren an seinem empfindlichen Punkt brachte Nagi seinem Höhepunkt näher. Er stöhnte immer und immer wieder Farfarellos Namen und drückte seine Hand fester...

Der Ire wusste, dass sein Partner schon ziemlich weit war. Es war nun nur noch eine Frage der Sekunden, bis der junge Psychokinet seinen Höhepunkt erreichen würde und er selbst auch... Er löste vorsichtig ihre verflechteten Finger und umfasste wieder die Hüften seines Partners, dann stieß er abermals, heftig, schnell und warf stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken...

Das war zuviel für den 16-Jährigen. Er krallte seine Hände fest in die Laken und stöhnte laut den Namen seines Partners als er fühlte, wie sein Körper immer und immer wieder von heftigen lustvollen Schaudern geschüttelt wurde. Er fühlte sich als würde sein Orgasmus über ihn hereinbrechen wie eine große Welle, die alles verschlang, spürte dass sein Körper zitterte und eine Anspannung sich entlud, die größer war als die eines 10 000 Volt-Zauns...

Fast gleichzeitig überkam auch Farfarello diese heiße Lust, die ihn in seinem Orgasmus schüttelte, ihm ein lautes Stöhnen und Keuchen von Nagis Namen entlockte als er spürte wie sich der Körper seines Partners immer wieder verkrampfte und wieder locker ließ, seine Männlichkeit dazu brachte, den Beweis für seinen Höhepunkt freizugeben...

Nagi keuchte. Er fühlte, wie sich sein Partner in ihn erlöste, und dann auf dem Bett abstützte, um nicht auf ihm zusammenzubrechen.

Für einen Moment blieben sie keuchend in ihren Positionen.

Dann glitt der Ire vorsichtig wieder aus dem Körper des Psychokineten und wischte sie beide ab.

Nagi blickte ihn an. Das war unglaublich... er ist so zärtlich... 

Farfarello fing den Blick seines Partners. In seinen Augen waren Tränen... aber es waren Tränen des Glücks.

Vorsichtig küsste der Ire ihn auf die Stirn, bevor er wieder zärtlich Nagis Lippen liebkoste. Dann zog er den jüngeren Jungen schützend in seine Arme.

Beide konnten den schnellen Herzschlag des anderen fühlen, rochen den Duft des Partners, genossen einfach das Gefühl von Haut an Haut.

Farfarello strich träge durch die weichen Haare seines Partners. „Wenn ich irgend etwas fühlen darf in meinem Leben..." begann er schließlich. „...dann ist es Liebe. Ich liebe dich, Nagi. Aber ich kann es verstehen, wenn du meine Gefühle nicht erwiderst..."

Nagi traute seinen Ohren nicht. Hat er eben...? Er schaute den 20-Jährigen überrascht an. „Farf..."

Der Ire blickte zu Boden, ein „Nein" erwartend. ...Nein, natürlich würde er meine Gefühle nicht erwidern. Wie könnte er auch... 

„... Ich liebe dich auch." hörte Nagi sich plötzlich sagen. Eine große Last fiel plötzlich von seinem Herzen. Nun war es raus. Endlich hatte er gesagt, wonach zu sagen sein Herz sich schon seit Langem gesehnt hatte.

Der Ire schaute ihn wieder an, sein Blick strahlte zum allerersten Mal, seit Nagi ihn kannte. „Nagi..."

Er küsste den jüngeren Jungen wieder und wieder auf die Lippen, konnte es kaum glauben, dass der Psychokinet seine Gefühle erwiderte. Nagis Satz schwebte immer wieder durch seinen Kopf.

Endlich habe ich jemanden, der zu mir gehört... 

Der 16-Jährige schmiegte sich an seinen Lover. „Ich liebe dich über alle Maßen, Farf", sagte er, ein Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Lippen. „Lass uns alles weitere in unserem Leben zusammen tun."

Der Ire nickte. „Es gibt nichts, dass ich mir mehr wünsche als dich an meiner Seite, koi."

Sie umarmten sich und begannen ins Reich der Träume abzudriften, wissend, dass es nun außer dem Tod nichts mehr gab, das ihr gefundenes Glück zerstören konnte...

So tell that someone that you love

just what you´re thinking of

if tomorrow never comes. 

The End

A/N: schmacht Ich liebe solche romantischen Geschichten. Ich hoffe, euch hat es wenigstens ein bisschen gefallen.

Würde mich über konstruktive Kommentare freuen. Macht´s gut, eure Naomi


End file.
